Ampharos (Pokémon)
|} Ampharos (Japanese: デンリュウ Denryu) is an introduced in Generation II. It evolves from starting at level 30. It is the final form of . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Ampharos using the Ampharosite. Biology Ampharos is a yellow, bipedal Pokémon with a white belly. It has conical ears with black stripes and a red orb on its forehead. Its long neck has several black rings around it near the base. Its stubby arms resemble flippers and each foot has a single white nail. It has a long, black-striped tail with a red orb at the tip. The orb on its tail can shine so bright, that it can be seen from space. People have used the light as a beacon, or to send signals across the ocean. Ampharos is generally found in . As Mega Ampharos, its toes turn black and it regrows white wool at the back of its head and over its tail, having its genes stimulated by Mega Evolution. This energy also awakens its long-sleeping dragon blood. Its long wooly tail has many small, red orbs attached to it. Its conical ears retain their stripes, but are now segmented with swirled tips. When it increases the amount of electrical energy within itself, the red orbs on its body and wool emit a strong light.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/mega_pokemon/#Ampharos In the anime Major appearances Amphy Jasmine has an Ampharos that lights up the Glitter Lighthouse in Olivine City, which debuted in Fight for the Light!. It was sick so and went to Cianwood City to pick up medicine. This Ampharos was nicknamed "Sparkle" in the dub. Other An Ampharos appeared in Manectric Charge, under the ownership of . It was first used to release Ash, , and 's Pokémon from 's net. It was later used to battle May's Skitty and ultimately lost. Shigeo has an Ampharos, which battled against his son Corey's , Don, as part of Don's training in Those Darn Electabuzz!. An Ampharos appeared in A Chip Off the Old Brock, under the ownership of McCauley. Its electricity is used to make special potions for the pharmacy McCauley works at. An Ampharos appeared in Drifloon On the Wind!, under the ownership of Karsten. It assists him with his work at Valley Windworks. An Ampharos appeared in Frozen on Their Tracks!. It assists the Ampharos Train crew in driving a train with its electricity. An Ampharos appeared in The Light of Floccesy Ranch!, under the ownership of Ellie. It is her main Pokémon, who is always trying to help her at the farm but is often unsuccessful. An Ampharos appeared in Clemont's Got a Secret!, under the ownership of Meyer. It is often seen accompanying him on his motorcycle. Minor appearances An Ampharos appeared in As Clear As Crystal as one of the Pokémon affected by the crystal. An Ampharos appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. An Ampharos appeared in The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing! as one of the Pokémon at Fennel Valley. An Ampharos appeared in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. Multiple Ampharos appeared in Lost at the League!, all under the ownership of a . An Ampharos appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, under the ownership of some s at New Tork City. It helped provide light when the power went out at Pokémon Hills. A 's Ampharos appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!, where it was entered into the Pokémon Sumo Tournament on Harvest Island. An Ampharos appeared in SS027. An Ampharos appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! and Lumiose City Pursuit!. An Ampharos appeared in A Jolting Switcheroo!. An Ampharos that can Mega Evolve into Mega Ampharos appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. An Ampharos that can Mega Evolve appeared in a fantasy in Calling from Beyond the Aura!. Multiple Ampharos appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction as residents of Allearth Forest. A Trainer's Ampharos that can Mega Evolve briefly appeared in Mega Evolution Special IV as one of the ten Mega Evolved Pokémon that Alain and his had to defeat. An Ampharos and its Mega Evolved form appeared during the opening sequence of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Three Trainers' Ampharos appeared in The Power of Us. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Amphy appears under the ownership of Jasmine in Ampharos Amore. and rescued the Gym Leader and her charge in the Tin Tower. An Ampharos appeared in The Final Battle IV, where it was one of the Pokémon that helped with his disabilities. An Ampharos capable of Mega Evolving appeared in a fantasy in the . Two Ampharos belonging to s appeared in Omega Alpha Adventure 15. In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga An Ampharos nicknamed Amphy appears in A Spectacular Battle To Save Ampharos under the ownership of Jasmine. It was not feeling well and Jasmine had go to Cianwood City to get the SecretPotion necessary to heal Amphy. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Amphy appears in Light Up The Lighthouse!! under Jasmine's ownership. It became sick and Jasmine had get the SecretPotion in order to heal Amphy. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Ampharos appears as a . Game data NPC appearances * : Jasmine's Ampharos, Amphy, lights the Olivine City lighthouse. Amphy was initially sick and Jasmine would not allow a Gym battle until it was cured. * : Ampharos is the Leader of the Expedition Society. The other members trust Ampharos, despite his poor sense of direction. Pokédex entries Ampharos |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Mega Ampharos |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 10, Forever Level 5, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Altru Building, Altru Tower}} |area=Evolve }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Rasp Cavern, , Sky Fortress, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Challenger's Ground (post-ending)}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Jungle Area: Dangerous Rockets}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Castle Noapte: Stage 130 Nacht Carnival: Stage 545}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Castle Farm (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 20: Stage 01}} |} |} Stats Base stats Generation II-V Generation VI onward Mega Ampharos Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Ampharos Mega Ampharos Learnset By leveling up |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15||'}} By TM/HM By |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Charge|Electric|Status|—|—|20}} |Eerie Impulse|Electric|Status|—|100|15}} |Electric Terrain|Electric|Status|—|—|10}} |Flatter|Dark|Status|—|100|15}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Odor Sleuth|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Sand Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 90 or higher |link= and }} |- |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=180 |name2=Flaaffy |type1-2=Electric |evo2= |no3=181 |name3=Ampharos |type1-3=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * An for Ampharos depicts it without a long neck or red orbs. * Ampharos shares the same with . They are both known as the Light Pokémon. * Mega Ampharos has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * During the development of , Ampharos was stated to be an Electric/ Pokémon. It later gained an Electric/Dragon-type Mega Evolution in Generation VI. Origin Ampharos resembles a sheared that its evolution line leads up to as they lose wool with each evolution. It also shares traits with a , such as its height, stripes and the beacon on the top; the two also share a name. It, as well as its pre-evolutions, may have been based on the title of the sci-fi novel . Mega Ampharos's -type, mane, and slender body suggest that it is based on a . Name origin Ampharos is a combination of (a measure of electrical current) and pharos (Greek for lighthouse). It may also be a corruption of amparo (Portuguese and Spanish for aid and protection), referring to its role as a living lighthouse. The name may also incorporate amph-'' (Greek for ''both or on both sides) in reference to the two red orbs on its head and tail. Its body shares a similar shape to an , as well as a similar name. Denryu can be taken to mean 電流 denryū (electric current) or 電竜 den ryū (electric dragon), and it may incorporate 電球 denkyū (light bulb), referring to its tail. In other languages , , and possibly |fr=Pharamp|frmeaning=From and |es=Ampharos|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Ampharos|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Ampharos|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=전룡 Jeonryong|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=電龍 / 电龙 Diànlóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From the Japanese 電竜 denryū, literally meaning electric dragon |hi=अम्फारोस Ampharos|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Амфарос Amfaros|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Amphy Notes External links |} Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI de:Ampharos es:Ampharos fr:Pharamp it:Ampharos ja:デンリュウ zh:电龙